Tobi's Little Fox
by Kakashishishkabob
Summary: Tobi finds a cute little fox and brings it back to the Akatsuki hideout. BIG mistake.


Hi! This is only my second story so pleeeeease read and review! I don't own Naruto… obviously…yeah. Enjoy!XD

_"When life gives you lemons, demand cookies."_

-this really has nothing to do with my story, but me and my friend think its funny, so whatever XD-

**Tobi's Little Fox**

It was a dark and stormy night; but that was the Akatsuki's _favorite_ type of weather. Its powerful and mystery-shrouded members loved the way the lightning illuminated their faces in mysterious ways, the way the wind whipped their black cloaks mysteriously, and the mysterious look rain gave them as it plastered their diversely-colored hair across their scalps. Most of the Akatsuki, that is. Or to be specific, all the Akatsuki except for one.

Tobi jumped as the thunder rumbled menacingly in the distance, shivering all the way from his pumpkin-mask to his sandals. He was truly miserable. To think that all Tobi's wonderful, cool friends had abandoned him to have to walk alone in the dark, in a scary, spooky storm like this! He felt as though the night would eat him up. Even Deidara-senpai had abandoned Tobi, his bestest buddy! Awesome, strong, cool Deidara-senpai with his beautiful artwork and stylish blond ponytail! Tobi was broken-hearted. A single tear slipped down his orange mask as he thought of how hard he had tried to make them all proud, and how none of them had even given him a passing glance. "Why??" he wailed forlornly to the sopping night, but the only answer was a sinister rumble of thunder. And so poor Tobi remembered the chain of events that had left him cold and alone on this stormy night, the reason the Akatsuki had ditched him;

_"Deidara-senpai, would you like a waffle?"_

_"Shut up, Tobi, hmm! I'm in the middle of kicking the ass of this crazy turtle-bijuu thing, un!"_

_"But it's strawberry, your favorite! And I put on some grated chocolate and whipped-cream, too! It took me a long time to make, you know!"_

_"Tobi, if you say another word about waffles, I'm gonna murder you, hmm!" gasped Deidara as he narrowly dodged a water-dragon and threw a handful of explosive clay at the giant turtle._

_"But Deidara- senpaaiiiiii…" _One of the turtle's tails must have hit him because the last thing Tobi remembered was the carefully-prepared plate of waffles flying through the air and sinking into the water with a final splash. And then he had awoken on the side of the pond, and it was raining, and he was all alone. The only noise had been the gentle sound of rain drops dashing against the dimpled gray surface of the pond. The sun had just set then, though you couldn't tell with the sky all covered in fleecy gray. Tobi had tried to recover the waffles, failed, and, dripping and shivering, set off in the direction he thought the Akatsuki hide-out might be. But he had been walking for hours now, and all he could see was the muddy path beneath his feet and, when the lightning momentarily lit up the sky, a bleak, flat, brown landscape stretching out into the distance. He had yet to see any sign of habitation whatsoever.

3 more hours passed and Tobi was almost literally dead on his feet. He muttered to himself, and every few seconds his body shook violently as a leaf in a cold wind. His feet were frozen and his hands were frozen and the rest of him was frozen too. His head kept drooping to the side as he started to fall asleep standing up, and then he would jerk up with a start and a little whimper as thunder boomed, or lightning divided the jet-black sky. Tobi thought he was hallucinating when he finally saw a flickering light in the distance.

But he was not hallucinating. As he came closer, he saw the smoldering ruins of a tiny village. Rubble and stone and twisted mettle were strewn across the muddy ground, flames hissing as the rain sought to beat them down. The empty, broken windows of the houses seemed to stare back at Tobi like hollow, watching eyes. He saw no sign of people. But he was sure he felt... some sort of… _presence_. And whatever it was, it wasn't human.

Tobi was sure his heart would give out with fear. Not only was he alone on a dark and stormy night, but he was picking his way through the ruins of a village, and someone… or something was watching him. What was it? He imagined some sort of dark monster, gleaming red eyes, a hungry mouthful of jagged teeth… Was that why there were no villagers? Had they all been eaten? Would he be eaten too?

Tobi thought about turning back and sprinting away from this village, this watchful presence. But the idea of turning his back on such danger only terrified him more. He was sure that if he didn't keep his eyes on the direction of the presence it would spring out from that dark corner there, or that shadowy hovel here, and devour him. Besides, the only way to the Akatsuki hideout where he knew hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and warm silken cloud-printed blankets awaited him was through this awful, scary place. And what would Deidara-senpai say if he found out what a wimp Tobi was?

The thought restarted his faltering heart and Tobi forced his frozen feet onward. But seconds later he stopped again, this time unable to move even if he tried. He was sure he had heard footsteps. Quiet footsteps, stealthy footsteps, the footsteps of a monster. His heart thudded against his ribcage and then stopped abruptly. Tobi's wide, terrified eye was fixed on the dark corner where the owner of the footsteps was sure to appear. He reached into his pocket for a kunai to defend himself but found only a blueberry and cinnamon-swirl muffin he had been saving for Itachi-san. Was this it? Was he really going to die? His life had been so short, so incomplete… There were so many things he still wanted to do! Now he would never get to play the bag-pipes… Or meet Keira Knightley… or become a professional golfer… The footsteps came closer and closer and then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH-huh?"

Tobi was looking down at a tiny golden fox, huge blue eyes staring up at him sadly and imploringly, the 3 black whiskers on each cheek plastered to its face by the cold rain. It was shivering. For a second Tobi was stationary with shock. He wasn't going to die? Then it occurred to him. This was the cutest little fox he had ever seen!

"Hey, little guy," he whispered gently to it, kneeling and slowly reaching out a hand to it. "Do you know what happened here?"

The fox rubbed its dripping golden head against his head, shivered, and made a little mewing sound. Then it looked down at the red clouds on his cloak and its huge blue eyes widened. It made a little grunt of surprise and, with a whisk of its tail, turned and fled. Tobi stood there sadly. Then a light bulb pinged over his head.

"Oh! You want to play hide and go seek! I get it! Okay, I'm counting! 1-2-3-45-58-81- ready or not, here I come!" And with that, Tobi skipped off after the fox, happy as a daffodil in spring now that he was no longer alone in this spooky village on this spooky night. The fox stopped next to a half-destroyed brick wall, panting, and then turned around in shock. There stood Tobi, pumpkin mask glowing in a flash of lightning, radiating innocent glee.

"I found you, little fox!"

The fox backed up against the wall, cowering and shaking in fright, ears pulled back against its head, huge blue eyes impossibly wide. It watched, terrified as Tobi reached slowly down with his black-gloved hands and picked it up, then held it against his chest, wrapping his cloak around it.

"There, little fellow, now you'll be nice and warm. I'm sorry I don't have time to continue our game, but I have to go back to see my friends, okay? They might be worried about me! And I'll get you a nice, warm bowl of milk, doesn't that sound good?" The fox, however, had fainted from fear and shock. Tobi skipped off down the muddy path and then had a revelation.

"OMG I totally forgot… I can teleport!!" And with a flash, Tobi and the little fox disappeared, leaving behind nothing but footprints in the mud and a blueberry and cinnamon-swirl muffin.

-3 hours later, at the Akatsuki hideout-

Naruto (yep I bet most of you figured out that Naruto is the little fox, if not… wow…JKJK) smirked as he set the final touch on his trap. He sprang up to the top of Tobi's shiny refrigerator and curled his soft golden tail snugly around him. Mission Infiltrate Akatsuki was a success! As soon as Kyuubi had sensed the Akatsuki chakra, he had gotten Kakashi to set up a Gentutsu that was sure to attract a blood-thirsty criminal's attention. Then he had transformed himself into a fox and attempted to inconspicuously stick a tracking seed on the unsuspecting Akatsuki. However his plan had not gone quite as he had first planned… but now he was finally in the heart of the Akatsuki! His intelligence sent back to Konoha would be sure to reveal all their secrets and make them easy to exterminate. And of course, he could always do everything he could to destroy their lives until then… }He would finally pay the vile villains back for all the Jinchuriiki they had killed, all the lives they had destroyed, and all the pain and fear they had brought him. The Akatsuki were going down once and for all! His fox-victory dance was cut short as he very nearly tumbled off the refrigerator top. "Mew!" he cried in dismay as the refrigerator wobbled, teetered, and then fell to the ground with a resounding crash. Naruto leapt in the air. His tiny heart pounding, he pricked up his golden ears, waiting for the Akatsuki to wake and come and turn him into fox shishkabob. But other than a few impossibly loud, grunting snores, there was nothing.

Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief and allowed himself a small grin as he rested his eyes on the sight before him. Well, this just made his job easier! Anything to annoy the Akatsuki was fine with him! The jokester in him bubbled up and, laughing hysterically, he whisked his tail and set off to find more things to ruin.

-The next morning-

Tobi awoke with a sneeze. Something was tickling his nose. He opened his eyes… And stared straight into a pair of huge blue eyes.

"Huh? Little fox, w-" Tobi was silencing with an _mmpphh_ as the fox wrapped its bushy golden tail around his mouth. The fox gave Tobi what was probably supposed to be a threateningly look, but failed because of his overall cuteness, and jumped off of its perch on Tobi's spiky black hair. I turned and looked over its shoulder, obviously wanting Tobi to follow it. Tobi remembered the events of the previous night.

_Tobi appeared with a _pop_ in the Akatsuki hideout. _

_"Finally, I'm home!!!!" sang Tobi, throwing his arms wide, a beaming smile gracing his face beneath his mask. The fox dropped to the ground with a disgruntled "Mew!" and loped away down one of the corridors. A door opened and a red-eyed, tousle-haired Deidara stuck his head out. _

_"Where the hell were you, un?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes. "It's 3 in the stinking morning! I was actually having a nice dream for once!"_

_"I was walking back, Deidara-senpai," answered Tobi, folding his arms behind his back and bowing his bedraggled head respectfully. "I'm sorry for waking you. What were you dreaming about?"_

_"A perfect world of C4 clay where you didn't exist!" snapped Deidara, slamming the door. Tobi stood there, head drooping forlornly, and then walked slowly to his bedroom, changed into his special black cloud-printed Akatsuki pajamas and fell at once into a deep and dreamless sleep._

Tobi looked down at the little fox sadly, and then sighed. "All right," he said, swinging his legs out of bed into his special black- and-red Akatsuki slippers- and then squeaked in surprise as he stepped on something soft and… alive. A furious chipmunk sank its teeth into his leg and then ran across the crimson-cloud- covered carpet. But it didn't get far. The little fox pounced on it and picked it up in its tiny pearl-white teeth. With a gulp, it was gone. Tobi stared at the fox in shock. It looked so cute… and then it was a killer! Never mind that it was a chipmunk. Tobi had always felt an affiliation with chipmunks, especially after watching the Chipmunks movie. He had even thought that maybe he had been a chipmunk in another life! They were just so sweet and adorable! And here his sweet and adorable little golden fox had just eaten one! Tobi felt a little sick but he knew that was how the world worked. Little animals were eaten by big animals, which were in turn eaten by even bigger animals. Still, it was kind of creepy… The fox looked up at him, innocent and confused, with its huge cerulean eyes, a little blood dripping down its chin. Tobi shook his head and followed it. No use crying over spilt blood, Deidara-senpai always said!

However, when Tobi walked into the kitchen, he couldn't keep a single tear from slipping down his face. His jaw dropped as he surveyed the wreckage of his once-pristine kitchen. The fox looked up at him guiltily, head hanging, blue eyes looking everywhere but his stricken face, ears back against its head, fluffy golden tail drooping.

"Y-you did all this?" Tobi managed to stammer out. The fox uttered a little whimper and started to creep out of the room, belly practically touching the floor. Tobi let him go, and stared around at the mess.

The shiny new refrigerator was lying on its side on the floor, door ajar, and its contents were spilled all across the shiny new floor- Kisame-san's favorite clam chowder, Zetsu-san's broccoli and brussel sprouts, Itachi-san's tomato-juice, Pain-sama's banana-cream pie… All were jumbled on the floor in an indistinguishable gloop. The cupboards were in a similar condition. Shards of porcelain and glass crunched underfoot. Several squirrels chattered crossly down at him from atop the stove. And Tobi's oober-special pancake mix was splattered _everywhere_. The result of what appeared to be several small explosions pitted the once-white tiles. Tobi sank to his knees and began to sob.

One by one the other Akatsuki filed into the room, all in their Akatsuki pajamas. They had no words. Stony faced, they left Tobi to his misery. And a certain little fox did a victory dance and smirked. _Wait 'till ya see the living room, suckers!_

Pleaaaaaaaseeeeee reviewwwwww…. It will make my day. Every time I get a review my I feel so warm and fuzzy inside…D. See ya!


End file.
